Love You Always
by animalover123
Summary: Drew is a world famous artist. Meanwhile, a serial killer is on the loose. There may be a connection between Drew's works of art and the murder scenes. Rated T for violence and implied rape.


**Based on "True Night" from Criminal Minds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Drew picked up his Pokegear. He noticed a small mail icon on the screen and checked his messages. He smiled as he heard his girlfriend's voice.<p>

"Hey Drew! Guess what? I got a new Pokegear! Anyways, we're still meeting at the lake at four, so don't forget. Love you always, bye!"

Drew deleted the message before turning off his Pokegear. He relaxed under the warm sun. He was already at the lake waiting for May.

* * *

><p>Drew opened his eyes slowly. He groaned tiredly as a loud knocking noise continued to pound on his front door.<p>

He heard his manager yell, "Drew! I know you're in there. We have to go now!"

Drew grumbled to himself angrily and threw open the door, "What?"

His manager, Solidad, crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her wrist, "We're going to be late for your art debut!"

Drew sighed, "I'm not going," and he closed the door.

Solidad opened the door and walked into Drew's disheveled apartment, "Wow, you need to clean this place up." Drew opened his fridge and took out a carton of milk.

He drank straight out of the carton as Solidad coaxed him, "C'mon Drew. Do it for your fans. Thousands of people love your art. You have to be there when they display your new wing."

Solidad noticed the strange statue in the corner of his kitchen, "What's this?"

Drew put down the milk on his grimy counter top and walked over to the clay lump. He picked it up and gave it to Solidad to hold, "It's for my girlfriend May. She's mad at me and won't call. Since she got a new Pokegear, I can't call her. I don't know her number so I'm waiting."

Solidad took the sculpture but quickly put it down, "C'mon Drew. Let's go to the Slateport Museum now. Once the media gets a hold of this, maybe May will see it on the news and call you again."

Drew smiled, "You really think so?"

Solidad walked to Drew's front door and held it open for him, "Of course."

Drew grabbed his light purple jacket off the floor and slipped it on. After exiting the apartment building, the two clambered into Solidad's limo. He almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Drew smiled when he saw another mail icon on his Pokegear screen. It was from May again and he put the device on speaker.<p>

"Hey Drew, it's May. I'm already at our special place. But take your time coming, I'll be waiting for you. Love you always."

Drew left his house and nearly ran to the Petalburg Woods. Once he was in the dense mass of trees, he took the familiar path to their 'special place.'

Drew saw May sitting at the edge of the lake with her ankles dipped beneath the clear water. He sneaked up behind her, but May almost immediately said, "Hey Drew."

Drew rolled his eyes and plopped himself besides May, "How did you know it was me?" He wrapped his arm around May and she rested her head on his shoulders.

May smiled, "You're louder than you think."

Drew chuckled and the two watched May's feet splash in the water. May said, "Remember when you first asked me out here? You were so nervous that I almost laughed at you."

Drew rolled his eyes and kissed the top of May's hair, "I don't regret it though."

May snuggled closer to Drew, "You better not Andrew Hayden."

May sighed, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Drew blinked the sleep from his eyes. He heard Solidad yelling at the chauffeur to drive faster. They were going to be late.<p>

Drew looked out of the limo's tinted windows. Yellow police tape surrounded a building. Many people were gathered around the ambulances and police cars.

Drew felt his head pound and he shut his eyes to help him relax. It didn't help when Solidad was screaming for the driver to go faster. His headache worsened and Drew was almost glad when Solidad started to talk to him, "One more thing Drew. A new art museum in Lilycove City wants some original paintings from you. So maybe you could create more of your rose painting series and-"

Drew interrupted, "No, I'm done with my rose paintings. I'm trying something new. Here, I've got some sketches in my pocket."

Drew pulled out some ruffled sheets of paper and handed them to Solidad. His manager raised her eyebrows in surprise at the drawings, "Wow, these are really…disturbing."

One sketch depicted a man with his stomach sliced open and the contents of his stomach spilled out. Another had a person with his entire arm cut off and he lay in his own puddle of blood. The next drawing showed someone with a slit throat and a horrible expression of terror etched on his face.

Thankfully, the two had finally reached the Slateport Museum. Solidad steered Drew into the museum and his art fans screamed at the sight of him. Drew's skull felt like it was splitting and the dull pounding in his head intensified. Cameras flashed as the famous artist Andrew Hayden was blinded by the bright lights. It was too much for him to bear, and Drew ran past Solidad and out of the museum to escape.

Solidad tried to catch up to Drew, "Drew! Wait!"

But Drew ignored her protests and he continued to sprint through the streets of Slateport City. His head was swimming and it was hard for him to focus. The screams in the museum were still reverberating through his head. The blinding camera flashes still flickered in his eyes and he accidentally stumbled into someone.

Drew fell on his butt with a painful "oof." He rubbed his sore bottom as someone offered a hand to help him up. He took it and was hoisted to his feet by Officer Jenny.

She said, "Watch where you're going young man. You're in a crime scene."

Drew was now rubbing his head to ease his terrible headache, "A crime scene? What happened?"

Officer Jenny sighed, "Three murders. We're still investigating though."

Drew raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, "Three murders? Are you sure they're dead?"

Officer Jenny gave him a blank look, "Definitely."

"Drew! There you are!"

Solidad ran up to Drew and grabbed his shoulders. She panted, "Let's go now."

* * *

><p>Officer Jenny approached Professor Oak, "So how were they killed?"<p>

He reported, "One of the victims was disemboweled, his stomach was sliced open. The other victim's had lost his arm and appeared to have died from blood loss. The last victim's throat was slit open."

Officer Jenny slowly nodded, "Let's get back to headquarters. Looks like we've got a violent killer on the loose."

* * *

><p>"What's been going on with you Drew?"<p>

Solidad sat on Drew's bed while the green-haired artist lay on the small bed. He had his back turned to her. He didn't respond and Solidad told him, "I think we should call your therapist, I think-"

Drew cut her off, "I don't need him. I'm fine. Go away now."

Solidad took out her Pokegear and began to dial a number, "I'll call him just in-"

Drew raised his voice, "I said I don't need him! Now leave."

Solidad waited a few seconds before saying, "Listen, I'll schedule another appointment with the Slateport Museum. I'm sure that they'll be able to give you another appear-"

Drew leaped out of his bed quickly and he yelled, "Why are you still here? Get out, you're fired! You're fired! Just leave me alone."

Solidad watched silently as Drew sunk back into his bed. Solidad nodded her head, "Okay."

She quietly slipped out of Drew's apartment as the artist fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

Drew hesitated, and May pulled out of Drew's embrace and looked at him with suspicious eyes, "You don't love me?"

Drew shook his head, "No.. I mean y-yes…no wait-"

May's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger, "We've been dating for four months now Drew. If you don't love me back then I think we're done."

May pulled her feet out of the lake and she walked over to her red sneakers at the foot of the tree.

Drew scrambled to his feet, "May, no, stop. Listen-"

May gave Drew a sad smile, "It's alright Drew. If you don't love me back, it's alright. We can still be friends. I'll see you later then."

* * *

><p>Drew woke up. He stared at the ceiling of his room. Of course he loved her. But he didn't know what to think. He had been confused, he never felt that way before. Being with May was just pure bliss. Drew reached for his Pokegear and listened to the only message in it.<p>

"Hey Drew, it's May. I'm already at our special place. But take your time coming, I'll be waiting for you. Love you always."

Drew smiled at the sound of May's voice. He grew angry. He grew angry at himself for giving up the only person who had truly made him happy. Drew climbed out of bed and stared at his painting.

* * *

><p>The next thing Drew knew was that he was on his floor. Papers were strewn everywhere and one of his paintings was on the floor. Drew climbed to his feet and picked up the painting. He noticed a cut on his right forearm as he placed his art down. Drew touched it gently and a faint stinging pain greeted him.<p>

_I wonder how that got there,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Officer Jenny was about to return home when Professor Oak burst into her office.<p>

"Officer Jenny," he panted, "We just got a report of six new murders at Giovanni's private home."

Officer Jenny frowned, "It's possible that the first and the second murders are connected. We just found out that the identities of the first three victims were members of the street gang Team Rocket. Let's get to the crime scene then."

* * *

><p>Drew sketched his next series of paintings. In it, several people had their chests cut open and blood oozing out of the wounds. Blood was splattered on the walls in the next scene. There was a decapitated body sprawled on the floor. The head was no where to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Officer Jenny entered the leader of Team Rocket's home and bent down to observe the victims.<p>

Officer Jenny said, "It looks like they were all killed with a slice to the chest."

Professor Oak nodded his head, "One more thing. We found Giovanni in the other room.."

The police officer led Officer Jenny to the next room. Giovanni's body had been mutilated. His head was found ten feet away from the body.

Officer Jenny told her police officer, "Hold a press conference."

As the police officer left, Professor Oak muttered to himself, "Three killings one day and six the next. It's a serial killer, almost a spree. The shortening of a cooling period means that the killer is psychotic. And there were feuds with team Rocket given that all the victims are members and the leader. A psychotic outbreak is just going to lead to more violent rampages. He might even hurt his friends and family at the rate he's going. "

* * *

><p>Officer Jenny stood at the podium as dozens of reporters flashed cameras and shouted questions.<p>

"Do you have any leads as to the whereabouts of the killer?"

"Many people think that the vigilante is actually doing the community a _favor_ for getting rid of the notorious gangs haunting our cities. What's your response?"

Officer Jenny tapped the microphone causing the media to shush. She began, "The Slateport City Police Department is looking for a man. He is most likely in his early twenties. He also suffers from psychotic breaks meaning he is quick to anger and may suffer short-term memory loss and hallucinations. He will stand out and his friends or family will notice his behavior change. Thank you."

The reporters started a flurry of questions but Officer Jenny ignored them and walked towards Professor Oak.

He asked, "You really think by revealing the profile of the killer to the public will catch him?"

Officer Jenny nodded, "I know it will."

* * *

><p><em>I'll see you later then.<em>

Drew caught May's arm, "Wait! Don't leave."

Drew could hear May choke, "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be Drew."

"But I love you too."

May hesitated before turning to facing him. He smiled softly, "I've.. I've never felt this way before. When you told me you loved me, I was confused. I didn't know how I felt about you and I wasn't sure on how I should respond. I didn't want to lie to you or to myself." Drew pulled May towards him gently and he hugged her.

"But I know now," he whispered to her, "I love you, May Maple. Be my girlfriend again."

May looked past Drew and her eyes widened in fright, "Drew.."

* * *

><p>Drew woke up to the sound of May's screaming.<p>

"May!" he yelled as the horrible sound pierced through him. He scrambled out of bed and tried to find her. But the scream was everywhere, taunting and torturing him. In a fit of rage, Drew punched his apartment wall and created a fist-sized hole. May screamed again and Drew turned around and flipped his bed over. He smashed chairs and overturned tables. He tore down the drawings on his wall and ripped through some of his sketches. Anything to make the screaming stop.

And the screaming eventually died. Horrified, Drew grabbed his Pokegear and sunk to a corner of his room. He went through the only message in it.

"Hey Drew, it's May. I'm already at our special place. But take your time coming, I'll be waiting for you. Love you always."

Drew smiled at the sound of May's voice. He stood up and punched his already damaged wall in frustration.

_Please call me back May,_ he thought, _I want you. I need you. I love you._

Suddenly his front door burst open. Drew turned around and was tackled to the ground. He heard someone say, "Slateport City Police! Andrew Hayden, you're under arrest."

Drew was shocked as he felt cold handcuffs clasped around his wrists, "No… There's been a mistake. I haven't done anything!"

* * *

><p>Drew stepped out of the police car and was immediately blinded by the flash of lights as reporters took his picture. He groaned as his headache returned. The cops led him into the police station. Drew saw Solidad sitting with a detective as he walked into an interview room.<p>

Solidad faced Professor Oak, "Drew isn't a killer. He's just sick, he needs help."

Professor Oak smiled gently, "You did the right thing by telling us about him. Now if you'll excuse me.." Professor Oak walked toward the interview room and entered it silently.

Several police officers stumbled into the office holding boxes of evidence from Drew's apartment.

One of the police officers called out, "Professor Elm, you might want to see these."

The police officer held up Drew's violent pictures and Professor Elm muttered to one of them, "Get me the crime scene photos."

When the police officer returned, Professor Elm looked through the stack of photos until he found the one he wanted. He compared the photo with the drawing. He looked at them in shock, "They're the same images!"

* * *

><p>Drew felt himself handcuffed to the table. He told Officer Jenny, "There's been a mistake. I didn't do anything, my manager's just mad at me because I fired her. It's all a big mistake."<p>

Officer Jenny told him, "Your manager isn't mad at you. She wants to help you."

Drew sighed in frustration, "But I haven't done anything!"

Drew heard the door open and the detective Solidad was sitting with entered the room. He said, "You know why you're here Mr. Hayden? You murdered nine people."

Drew looked at Professor Oak in shock, "What? No, no I didn't. It's all a big mistake."

Professor Elm walked into the interview room and murmured something to Professor Oak. He handed him two papers before leaving again. Professor Oak nodded and placed one of the papers in front of Drew.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

The picture detailed a sketch of a man with his whole arm cut off. Drew nodded, "Yeah, it's a new project I'm working on."

Professor Oak nodded and placed the second paper in front of Drew, "Would you care to explain this here then?"

Drew flinched at the photo of a man with his whole arm cut off. He glanced at the two papers: his drawing and the photo.

He asked, "This is insane. What's going on here?"

Officer Jenny replied, "We have reason to believe that you committed these murders Mr. Hayden. You may not remember actually doing these acts but your subconscious relives the murders through your art. "

Drew blinked in surprise, "What? "

Officer Jenny continued, "You need help. You're ill."

Drew shook his head, "Stop it! I didn't do anything. I would have remembered if I did!"

* * *

><p>Professor Elm found a Pokegear in the box. He asked a police officer, "What's this?"<p>

The police responded, "It was found near Hayden when we took him into custody."

Professor Elm turned on the device and he looked through the contacts. It was blank. He looked at the sent and received numbers. It was also empty. Finally he checked the messages. There was only one in it. The professor opened it and put the gadget on speaker:

"Hey Drew, it's May. I'm already at our special place. But take your time coming, I'll be waiting for you. Love you always."

Professor Elm shook his head in curiosity, "Who's May?"

* * *

><p>Professor Oak explained, "You're suffering from post traumatic form of a psychotic break."<p>

"Psychotic?" Drew asked.

Officer Jenny continued, "You don't even know you have it."

Drew shook his head, "You're all wrong. Those pictures are a figment of my imagination. It's just a coincidence that the pictures look alike."

Professor Elm entered the interview room just as Professor Oak said, "You're bleeding. Looks like a knife wound."

Drew looked at his forearm and shook his head again, "Stop it! I don't remember doing any of this! You've got the wrong guy!"

Professor Elm asked, "Mr. Hayden, who's May?"

Drew's mouth twitched and he smiled, "She's my girlfriend. She's the most beautiful perfect girl in the world." But his expression turned dark, "But she's mad at me. She won't call me back and I can't reach her."

Professor Elm gently said, "Mr. Hayden, do you remember that you were admitted into the hospital six months ago?"

Drew's eyebrows raised in surprise, "What? What happened?"

Professor Elm continued, "You were attacked by a gang called Team Rocket. May was tortured to death and you were left for dead. They cut you with a knife."

**Flashback:**

"Drew.."

Drew turned around and saw figures approaching them. He took a protective stance in front of May and she clutched onto his arm in fright.

A tall man stepped forward, "Don't leave him hanging. Be his girlfriend again. Say it!"

May yelped, "Yes Drew! I'll be your girlfriend again."

A pair of strong arms held Drew and May screamed as another man wretched her away from Drew.

"No!" he yelled as he struggled against the man. But he was too strong.

He told the tall man, "I'll give you whatever you want. I have money. Just don't hurt her!"

The tall man approached Drew and smiled maliciously at him, "You won't want to miss this."

Drew's head was forced upward by his captor as he watched May scream in terror and pain.

* * *

><p>Drew's head snapped upright, "No!"<p>

He jerked his hand down and he broke the interrogation table he was handcuffed to.

The three people in the room immediately held him back as Drew struggled to free himself. The interview room burst open and more police officers flooded into the room. Drew was slammed against the floor as hands were pressed against his chest and arms to prevent him from rising.

Drew choked, "I couldn't help her."

Professor Oak gently told Drew, "It's okay, son, it's okay."

Drew began to sob, "They made me watch…"

Professor Oak responded, "I know. They're animals. But you need help. You're sick."

Drew cried, "They made me watch..."

* * *

><p>Officer Jenny sighed as Drew was led away. Professor Oak looked at her, "What's wrong?"<p>

Officer Jenny shook her head, "Andrew Hayden was a successful artist. But now he's a brutal murderer. It's terrifying to know that at one time we can be civilized, and then degenerate into a monster."

Professor Oak shook his head, "He suffered a tragedy. He watched his girlfriend being tortured to death."

Professor Elm approached the two, "Hope you guys don't mind but I gave Mr. Hayden his Pokegear back. He liked that."

* * *

><p>Drew was in a blank room wearing white clothes. The concrete walls around him were full of sketches of May. Drew turned on his Pokegear and opened his only message.<p>

"Hey Drew, it's May. I'm already at our special place. But take your time coming, I'll be waiting for you. Love you always."

Drew smiled at the sound of May's voice. He turned off his Pokegear and looked at the wall he was leaning on. There was a picture of May sitting by the lake. Her feet were dipped in the sparkling water and she had carefree smile dancing on her lips.

Drew stared at the picture for a couple of seconds before turning on his Pokegear again.


End file.
